


Bleakness

by lumifuer



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Gentle Androids, Grief, Meaning of Life, Other, Philosophy, alien - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Reader’s dream is turned to ashes before her eyes and David is the only one who can breathe life into her again.





	Bleakness

**Author's Note:**

> Requested! I don't know, maybe I shouldn't say this, but I really do feel proud of this one. Hope you enjoy!

Whenever we encounter something horrifying or tragically traumatizing, one of the first defence mechanism is trying to make us believe that it's only a bad dream and you will soon wake up from it. All you have to do is pinch yourself and just like that, bad thing fades into the oblivion.

You could never grasp the idea behind this concept. Facing a factor that can tear your heart into two was merely one of the countless aspects of unfavourable situations. The worst of them all was the thought that there was no way out. A suggestion that it might all be just a nightmare served as a diversion delaying the inevitable. People were tricking themselves all the time, why the hell would they give up on a blissful lie that could bring a peace of mind?

You squeezed your eyes shut even tighter, brushing the moment in which you would finally have to confront the reality away. Even if just for another five seconds. You were not the runaway type, what else could you do in a situation like this one?

The sound of the opening door reached your ears, followed by quiet padding on the cold floor. The visitor kept a safe distance from the couch that you had heavy fell on a few hours ago. You didn't bother to shake off this lethargy that was quickly spreading all over the ship.

You knew that David came by to check on you. The rest of the crew was in a comparable condition and no one was willing to share their feelings with anyone. You'd wasted all those years on research, finding sponsors, collecting funds, gathering resources and bringing together a whole professional team of people. Next, the time for detailed planning had begun. After this part was over, all that was left on the checklist was to finally embark on a journey that the bravest visionaries wouldn't dare to dream about. You were a part of the earth's messengers, who were supposed to meet the Creators, the beings that you'd imagined knew the answer to every question your kind has ever asked. Like many philosophers before you desired to understand the meaning of humans' existence and the role you were supposed to play.

But your dreams and expectations have been viciously taken away and burned to ashes right before your eyes. The human race turned out to be to be a mistake; a failed experiment that's so hopeless that the scientists working on it decided to remove it from their memory. Or even existence.

"Miss Y/N," David's was pleasant and unmoved on the surface but the connection that formed between you and him gave you enough perspective to pick up a single bitter tone in his voice, "is there anything I can do?"

"Leave me alone," you said before you gave yourself enough time to think about those words. They came out of your mouth, without any supervision on your part, but you didn't even have the energy to take them back.

But the silence that filled the room wasn't disturbed by either a response or a sound of steps heading towards the door. Despite your weak request, David decided to stay.

You allowed yourself the privilege of the last five seconds in the kingdom of illusion and then opened your eyes. Facing the reality was less painful than previously anticipated. Maybe it has something to do with David's participation in the process of entering the world as it was slowly, step by step.

You shifted into a sitting position and rubbed your eyes, letting them get used to the bright light falling on the scattered papers on the floor. Documents, reports, calculations - all of this lost its value with a flick of the finger. Just like your big dreams.

Feeling a painful sting in your chest area, you turned your head away from the tangible mess mirroring the one that befell in your mind.

David, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was standing in front of you with a concerned expression and hands behind his back.  
You could notice a few open wounds on his synthetic skin, a sore reminder of the meeting with the Creators he put so much faith in.

You promised yourself to take care of them the following day.

"I'm so sorry, David, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," you explained, shaking your head.

He just smiled comfortingly and came over to the couch you were still sitting on.

"I understand how you must feel," he whispered as if he was afraid that someone might eavesdrop on your conversation. It drew your attention and for a brief moment you managed to forget that your effort in ruins, "because I feel the same."

It was not until he was so close you saw the sadness hiding in his generous smile. David wasn't just an ordinary android but everyone treated him like one. He was regarded a servant ought to shape to whims of the crew and helping with work from time to time. But inside of him, there was a growing human organism, constantly improving and getting closer to its archetype. Those months spent on dreaming and talking with you allowed him, to a certain extent, become a real man.

You got up from the couch, clambering out of the warm blankets that you'd brought with you on the ship as a token of home. You moved past David and started aimlessly pacing around the room that had gone from your temporary quarters to the golden cage of your dreams. David was watching you with immense interest, carefully studying your body. He noticed bloodshot eyes and the bags under them but seeing that the spark that used to ignite your gaze now dimmed was the most heart-shattering discovery.

"So, what's next?" you asked, stopping.

His gaze dropped to the floor and he thought for a second. He beamed, first at the images that appeared in his head and then at you.

"Whatever we want," he confessed at last as if it the most obvious thing in the universe.

Something in his voice made the concrete walls surrounding your mind like a cell break, allowing a ray of sunshine to pour in through the crack.

Maybe not everything was lost after all.

You made a beeline to him in no time and stopped few inches away, carefully studying his face, searching for a sign that he wasn't being serious but you didn't find it. His enthusiasm was sincere. What's more, it started to spread on you.

You threw your arms around his neck, it came to you like a natural reflex. You had to wait a few seconds for his arms to embrace you as well but once they did, you felt needed and safe. He managed to put all your broken pieces together again.

"Thank you for not giving up," you whispered into his ear.

"I’ll never give up on you," he replied, pulling you closer to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
